


Messed Up

by Moucaaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Journalist!Clarke, cop!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moucaaa/pseuds/Moucaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs a scoop for a new job: Bellamy Blake is her best chance to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on tumblr some time ago... I'm French, please pardon any mistakes and dont hesitate to tell me if you find some!  
> Hope you enjoy this!

‘Excuse me Detective Blake?’

Said Detective Blake turns to the voice calling him. A petite blonde is facing him. She’s got a camera in one hand and a notebook in the other. A goddamn reporter.

‘Got any scoop for me, Detective?’ She says the last word with a flirty smile and god she’s sexy.

‘You must be new here. Got to have a little more to offer for me to tell all our secrets’ he answers with a wink.

Later that day, she offers more. She’s kissing him on the mouth, on the neck, from his ear to his jaw. Everywhere.

‘Want to meet for coffee tomorrow?’ she breaths when it’s his turn to kiss her.

‘God yes’ he groans and he leads her to the bedroom.

* * *

She’s not here when he wakes. But he does find a note with her number on it.

_Call me for coffee_

He goes to the station with a cheeky smile this day. Miller raises his eyebrows at him, not understanding but his sister doesn’t need explanation.

‘So… Who’s the girl?’

‘How do you know there is a fucking girl?’ he groans. Damn his sister and her over sensible skills.

‘So there is a girl!’ Bellamy places his head in his hands. ‘Didn’t sleep much last night?’ Octavia adds, a false innocent smile on her lips.

‘God Octavia.’

‘What is her name?’ Yeah. What is her name?

‘Er… I don’t know?’ No time yesterday, no signature this morning. He didn’t know her name.

‘Are you kidding me?! You dog!’

‘Got her number though.’

‘Good. Call her. She’s the one.’ Bellamy rolls his eyes at her sister and begins his day of work.

* * *

‘Clarke Griffin. Speak.’

‘Oh. So she has a name.’ Blake. Fucking yes. She’ll get the scoop her boss needed for months. She has to prove herself after all.

‘Well, hello to you too Detective Blake.’

‘Are you always going to call me by my job? Because Reporter Griffin is so less sexy than Detective Blake.’ She can’t help to smile. What an idiot.

‘Well I don’t know your name so…’

‘Bellamy.’ He answers immediately. She smiles. ‘I should warn you. My sister wants us to marry.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Yes. Should probably go for coffee first though.’

‘That’s what we plan last night, no?’

‘Yeah exactly.’

‘Meet me at Grounders at 4?’

‘Absolutely yes.’

Bring all you got, Blake.

* * *

Grounders was not exactly the best place for him. Too many people he knew. Too many women he fucked.

‘Got yourself a new girl, Bellamy?’ asks Harper, the waitress. He glared at her. Clarke answers for him.

‘Oh yeah. But I’m not letting him go though. Two black coffees.’ Harper leaves them alone. Bellamy had raised an eyebrow at Clarke.

‘Not letting me go, uh?’

‘You haven’t got me any scoop yet.’ She jokes. Only not completely.

‘Yeah right.’ He scoffs. He took it as a joke. Good. Let’s not rise suspicion. ‘So when did you move to Ark? It’s a small city, I’d know you already if you’d been here more than two months.’

‘I came three weeks ago. Needed change.’ She doesn’t elaborate. He doesn’t ask. ‘What about you? Always been here?’

‘All my sad life. Pretty pathetic.’

The conversation moves to other topics. Family (but quickly skipping the ‘parents’ topic), jobs, distractions, books they like, movies they hate, travels she’s done (he didn’t travel much), studies he wishes he had done. Speaking with Bellamy is surprisingly easy. Easier than she was used with other people she just met. They didn’t even notice when Harper brings them their coffee. They don’t drink it, too absorbed by the other. It goes cold.

Clarke finds herself staring at his lips as he speaks about his little sister. She takes the time to admire his features (she didn’t have the time to do this last night). His hair is curly and messy and she likes it. He’s got beautiful eyes, dark, going from brown to black with each nuance. His face is covered with freckles (and he has some in other places too if she remembers correctly).

‘Clarke, you okay?’ She stops in her reverie.

‘Uh, yes. Yes, absolutely.’ She takes a sip of her coffee to recover herself. ‘Ugh. Cold coffee. Tastes like shit.’ He laughed and he has a beautiful laugh. Get yourself together Griffin.

‘Want another?’

‘Uh, no. Thank you. But I should go. It’s getting late…’ A small hint of disappointment crosses his face and she almost misses it.

‘Yeah. Totally.’ She starts to search for change. ‘Are you kidding me? I’m paying for coffee.’ She rises her head and their eyes meet. She smiles.

‘Thanks. Again.’ She starts to leave. He grabs her wrist before she goes.

‘Want to meet again?’ The way his eyes look at her catches her breath.

‘Yeah’ she manages to say. ‘Call me’. She kisses him goodbye on the cheek. When she’s finally outside, she breaths deeply. You are not falling for this guy Griffin. Get. Yourself. Together.

* * *

He calls her two days after. He invites her to his place (again). The day of the date, he finishes his paperwork quicker than usual. He packs his things and goes ask his boss if he can leave early. No he’s not nervous.

‘What’s up with you, big brother?’ He doesn’t answer. He’s hitting the elevator button way too much. ‘Oh that’s right. The big date’s tonight.’ He doesn’t even bother to ask her how she knows this. Ark is a small town, gossips travel fast and Octavia is the best to catch them. ‘Make her pasta. I heard that her father is Italian.’

‘Seriously O, how do you know all of this? I spend one hour talking to her and I don’t know this.’

‘One hour? That’s pretty long for coffee.’

‘Oh shut up.’

‘You’re pretty smitten. Never saw you like this. It suits you.’ They enter in the elevator together. ‘Don’t mess it up, Bell.’

‘I’ll try’ he says, getting out.

‘Good luck!’ he hears his sister shout before the doors close.

He goes to the shop, buying everything he needs for the night. He buys condoms too because _you never know_.

She arrives at 8 at his place. He opens the door and her beauty strikes him once again. Her blonde hair is put in a messy bun and the skirt she wears is way too short.

‘I made pasta’ is the only thing he manages to say. She chuckles softly and he lets her in.

‘I love pasta. My family come from Italy.’

‘I know.’ She raises her eyebrow at him. ‘I’ve got one nosy little sister’ he explains uncomfortable.

‘That’s alright’ she says as she admires what’s on his wall. A lot of pictures, some paintings, some articles about mythology.

‘History is my hobby’ he says, answering her silent question. ‘Hence the studies I would have chosen.’ There is a short pause. ‘We once had a guy trying to remake every famous murders of History. Was my favourite case.’

‘I never thought so many things happen in this small town’ she says with a smile.

‘You would be surprised. We’re actually working on a new case. Trying to find who kill the mayor’s son.’

‘Yeah I’ve heard about it…’ She’s not going to press the subject. She’ll find information. No need to ruin everything by going too fast.

‘Well dinner is ready if you want.’

‘Absolutely. I’m starving.’ She laughs. They fall into the same pattern they found at the coffee shop. Both suspiciously too comfortable with the other. Once again they speak about everything, simply and easily.

When dinner’s over they wash dishes together. Bellamy washing, Clarke drying, drinking their wine at the same time. Clarke’s phone rings. She checks it.

‘Uh. It’s my boss, do you mind…’

‘No of course no. You can take it in the bedroom if you want.’

‘Thanks.’ She goes to his room and closes the door softly. She answers her phone.

‘Griffin.’

‘Hi. So how’s doing your article?’

‘I’m working on it.’

‘Did you catch Detective Pretty Eyes?’

‘You’ll get your article when it’s ready, with the scoop you’ve been dreaming about.’ Is all she says. Thank God Bellamy can’t hear her.

‘Good.’ And then Lexa hangs up.

She goes back to the living room. Bellamy has finished washing up.

‘Nothing important?’

‘No, just my boss checking on my work. It sucks being new.’

‘I don’t know Lexa much but she’s ready to do all it takes to make _Grounders News_ the first paper in town.’

‘Yeah that she is. Can we not talk about my work, please?’

‘You’d rather be talking about mine? Catching murderers is kind of depressing.’

‘Why do you do it then?’

‘You have to have a job’ he shrugs. ‘My mom died when I graduated from high school and I needed money to raise Octavia. The head detective knew my mother, he let me in and I made my way to Detective since then.’

‘That’s pretty impressive.’

‘I guess… Want to see a movie?’

‘Are you the kind of cop who only watches cop movie?’ she grins.

‘You forget that I have a little sister. We can watch _Pretty Woman_ if you want.’

‘Yay!’ she says sarcastically.

They end up watching _Pretty Woman_ because it’s a good movie after all and she kind of dreamt it would happen to her when she was little. They sit comfortably on his couch. When the credits begin, he’s still staring at the TV but she’s staring at him. She places her hand on his cheek, forcing him to turn his head to her. She kisses him. Softly and slowly. They change their position slightly to face the other.

‘Thanks for dinner’ she says, ending one kiss. He captures her lips with his again. One of her hand caresses the back of his neck.

‘Want to try the Blake breakfast?’ he asks with a grin. She laughs.

‘God yes.’ And she starts kissing him again, a little more feverish this time. She knows the way to his room now. Bellamy pushes her to the bed and begins to remove her clothes.

‘This skirt barely covers anything anyway’ he tells her letting it fall on the floor. She laughs once again and he’s kissing her again, loving that laugh way too much.

‘Your shirt doesn’t cover much neither’ she runs her hand on his arms, the sleeve of his shirt rolled up. ‘Nothing is sexier than this.’

‘Glad to hear it’ he’s attacking her neck now, and it becomes hard to breath. Her movement becomes more urgent.

And when he’s finally inside of her, god it’s so good. It’s not fast like their first time. No, he takes his time. It’s sweet and good. So good. He fucks her softly and slowly and she can’t get enough. She begs for _more_ , for _faster_ , for _harder_. And he obliges. Giving her more, faster, harder. He makes sure she comes before him. And when she does come, he can’t help but stare at her beautiful face. She’s so damn gorgeous. He lets go shortly after her.

They’re breathless but more alive than they have been since long.

This is good.

Clarke can’t help to feel a little guilty when he hugs her, falling fast asleep.

* * *

She’s here this morning and it’s good. Bellamy kind of love waking up with her by his side. _Slow down. You’re going to get hurt_.

‘Hello beautiful.’

‘Hi’ she sighs, blissfully. ‘I haven’t slept this good in years.’

‘Good’ he kisses her nose and gets up to make coffee. She closes her eyes again until she smells it. She puts his shirt to go eat. It’s so damn cliché but she loves it? And obviously he makes a comment.

‘I’m not sure I’m going to look this good in your skirt’ and when she laughs he adds ‘What? We don’t exchange clothes?’

‘You’re an idiot’ He has a goofy smile as he pours coffee.

‘What are you doing later?’

‘I don’t work today. I’m pretty much free’ She wants to add all yours but.

‘Aren’t you lucky. I’m going to shower. Won’t be long.’

Clarke is left alone with her thoughts. _Focus Clarke damn it. You need one piece of information about the Jaha murder and that’s it. One piece and you can write about what you really want. So don’t think about him in his shower. Okay?_ She distracts herself by washing their mugs. She suddenly feels one hand on her hip. _God he smells so good._ He kisses her neck.

‘Got to go to the station early. Make yourself at home. I let a towel in the bathroom. Just close the door behind you. See you later?’

‘Yeah. Of course.’ And she kisses him, she can’t get enough of those. She pushes him before it gets too far. ‘Go. You’re going to be late’. The same goofy smile is on his face as he exits.

She aims for the bathroom, needing a shower to clear her thoughts. Again.

But in the afternoon, she can’t help but stop at the station to meet him.

He’s pretty busy but he smiles at her anyway.

‘Hey you.’

‘Hey.’

‘Miss me already?’ she scoffs but doesn’t deny.

‘Well who’s the hot chick Blake?’ Bellamy groans as he turns to Raven.

‘Smooth Reyes.’ Clarke introduces herself.

‘Hi. Clarke Griffin. I’m Bellamy’s girlfriend.’ Bellamy flushes. Raven raises her eyebrows.

‘Girlfriend uh? I didn’t know you were the girlfriend type. Way to go Blake.’ Bellamy glared. This town is too fucking small.

‘You guys fucked?’ Bellamy chocked at Clarke’s word. Raven just smiles, unimpressed.

‘Don’t worry Blondie, not interested.’ And leaves. Bellamy hadn’t known much painful minutes in his life.

‘Please excuse Reyes.’

‘I like her’ Clarke shrugs with a smile. _This girl is perfect isn’t she?_ ‘How was your day?’

‘Long. And not finished yet. Think we maybe have a lead for the Jaha murder.’

‘That’s good right?’

‘Well I guess… But’ Bellamy can’t finish his sentence. The melodious voice of his sister is heard.

‘BELLAMY FUCKING BLAKE’

‘This day is getting better’ he swears under his breath, Clarke chuckles and takes his hand in hers.

‘Fucking Raven Reyes met your girlfriend before me? You’ve got to be kidding me! I’m your fucking sister.’

‘Octavia, Clarke. Clarke, this is my way too swearing sister’

‘Hi’ Clarke smiles, presenting her hand ‘Nice to meet you.’

‘We’re going to be best friend, I’m going to be your maid of honour, and the godmother to your first-born’.

‘God Octavia. We know each other for a week.’

‘Yes. And it’s seven times your other relationships. I told you she was the one. Plus she doesn’t seem to mind your whore-shit so.’

‘God I wish I hadn’t a sister.’

‘That’s okay’ Clarke says.

‘Well I like you Clarke! I’m going to tell Miller.’

‘Please don’t.’

‘He’s your best friend Bellamy. He has to meet her.’

‘I guess I’m going to meet all your friends today uh?’ Clarke laughs when Octavia leaves.

‘Believe me, they’re not my friends’

* * *

Things were doing great. They laugh, they talk, she’s met all of his friends and they soon became her friends. The sex was mind-blowing. Everything was doing great. Three fucking perfect weeks. And every day Clarke felt herself falling a little harder for him. And every day she had trouble falling asleep, guilt consuming her. And she still haven’t find a scoop.

_-meet me and the guys at Grounders at lunch?-_

_-yes. Miss you-_

_-miss you too!-_

So she meets the whole gang at the coffee shop. And she’s glad because she loves them. They’re so nice and she likes when they all tease Bellamy and his only answer is to sigh in her hair. But that guilty feeling is eating her. And that she hates, and she hates her boss.

‘Hi’ she waves at them when she sees them.

‘Look who’s here!’

‘The girl that got Bellamy to settle down’

‘Not again’ Bellamy groans. Clarke only smiles playing with his hand.

‘Clarke you will be remember for century’

‘Obviously’ she says.

‘And I will be remember for mass murdering all my friends’ Bellamy sighs. She’s still playing with his hand when she feels him wince.

‘What’s the matter?’ He just waves, like it’s nothing.

‘This freaking prick got himself hurt’ Octavia tells her. Clarke is instantly worried.

‘What happened?’

‘Nothing’ replies Bellamy. ‘Nothing to be worried about. Just the job.’ Octavia sighs and rolls her eyes. Clarke obviously catches it.

‘Doesn’t seem like nothing’ she grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘Don’t get the Mrs. angry, Bell. Never get the Mrs. angry’ jokes Miller.

‘Shut up Miller’

* * *

‘You know I’m going to worry about you anyway. So why hide?’ she finally tells him when they go home-when they arrive his place.

‘Because it’s going to happen often and I don’t want you to be constantly worried. Especially if it’s not important. When I’m at the hospital you get to worry but otherwise…’ she cuts him with a light kiss.

‘You’re an idiot’

‘You’ve been saying that a lot’

‘Then stop being an idiot’

And just like that the fight is over. It wasn’t really a fight anyway. Clarke helps him get undress, _but you’re not hurt_ she jokes. He winces once more when his shirt passes his injuries. She looks at it and it’s really not that bad. She tells him so. Yes I told you. She places her hands where he’s in pain. He shivers at the contact but keeps her hands in place with his.

‘What happened?’ She repeats softly.

‘Some guys can freak out when they’re being accused. Got to chase him. I fell. It’s pretty embarrassing let’s talk about something else.’

She laughs and just hugs him tight. They go to sleep just like that, holding each other like their life depends on it.

* * *

Bellamy has to go to his job early this morning. Again. She waits a few moments in his (their?) bed. Doesn’t really want to leave but. She has a job to do.

Entering in the living room she immediately notices his briefcase on the table. Must have forgot it. She holds a breath. It looks like the Jaha case. This could be it. She quickly opens it: a picture of a knife with some initials on it _J.M._ , a DNA test of a certain John Murphy, blood of Wells Jaha, the mayor’s son.

She will be the one offering her boss the prime suspect on Jaha’s murder. She closes the file. Bellamy’s going to hate her. _She_ hates herself.

The door of the apartment opens and she almost jumps.

‘Hey sweetie. I’ve forgotten my briefcase.’ He places a peck on her lips and just like that he’s gone. Clarke feels empty inside. She wants to cry.

She quickly leaves his apartment, goes to hers, writes her paper, vomits and hands up her article to Lexa. Her boss fucking smiles. And she knows she’s lost Bellamy.

* * *

That night they’re at his apartment again. And she fucks him. She fucks him goodbye and he has no idea. She doesn’t find pleasure. It’s fast and she hates it. She’s telling him everything she can’t with words.

_I’m sorry._

_Please forgive me._

_I love you._

She doesn’t spend the night.

* * *

Everything goes so fast the morning after.

_-What the fuck Clarke?!-_ Octavia. She doesn’t answer the ten other texts she got.

By the afternoon she heard that some of Jaha’s supporters had been to John Murphy’s house. Tried to beat him up.

By the evening she heard that John Murphy is innocent but in a pretty bad shape. Some other girl killed Wells Jaha. Case closed.

Clarke vomits once more.

* * *

‘I didn’t mess it up this time’

‘I know big brother’ Octavia hugs Bellamy tightly. ‘She doesn’t answer her phone’

‘I’m going to her apartment’

‘Okay’ is all that Octavia can say.

* * *

She hears someone knock on her door. She wants to leave it but she goes up anyway, wipes her tears and walks to the door. It’s Bellamy. She opens it.

They just stare at each other for a moment. Clarke is certainly incapable to talk. Bellamy is too furious to say anything. He makes his way to the inside of her apartment and she quivers at the hate she can sense from him.

Bellamy has his arms crossed over his chest.

‘I’m so sorry’ she manages to say. He sneers.

‘You’re sorry? That’s fucking unbelievable.’ She starts to cry again because she can’t help it and she doesn’t want him to hate her but god he has all the right to. ‘Do you know that Murphy was fucking innocent? That he was beaten up? That he is at the hospital right now trying to recover from his wounds?’ She doesn’t say anything and keeps crying. She can’t meet his eyes.

‘You _used_ me’ he accuses.

‘I’m so sorry’ she repeats. ‘I’m so so so sorry.’

‘Was that all it meant to you? Was I only a way to write a good paper? God that’s the first thing you told me, that you needed a scoop. I’m such a fucking idiot.’ He starts to cry too, from rage, from hurt.

‘Bellamy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t know he was innocent. I just needed to write this paper. Please, forgive me.’ His eyes meet hers. They’re hard and tearful.

‘I don’t know if I can do that.’ He whispers.

And he leaves. He leaves her and he doesn’t turn back. He leaves her with only her tears.

* * *

She considers leaving town. She’s not sure she’ll be able to face him or anyone related to him. She doesn’t leave town though. She’s got a job after all. And at least Lexa is happy with her. This is so fucking bitter.

But now she’s used to eating alone, going home and watch history documentaries that remind her of Bellamy. She’s pretty pathetic and each night she goes to bed, crying to sleep.

Once Octavia went to see her. She was her friend too after all. Anger had passed somehow and she just wanted to understand. So Clarke told her about everything.

Her father passing away, Clarke jumping in the arms of some guy, letting her studies to go with him, learning he had another girlfriend and that she was the other one. Promising that she wouldn’t let a person too close because it hurts too much. Finding a job here, in Ark City. Lexa bossing her around to write about the Jaha murder although she wants to write about art. Lexa telling her that she will if she finds some scoop first, mentioning Bellamy’s name. Clarke meeting, dating and falling for Bellamy. And ruining everything because she’s just too afraid.

Octavia listened closely. At the end, she just hugged Clarke. She whispered that Bellamy loves her too. But so softly Clarke is sure she imagined it.

* * *

‘Bellamy there’s been a shouting’

‘On my way’ he says grabbing his gun. Octavia catches him by the arm.

‘Wait. It’s at Clarke’s apartment.’ Worry fills his eyes. So he runs with his team.

At her place, they arrest John Murphy with a fucking gun. _Clarke._

‘Clarke!’ he shouts entering her apartment. The ambulance is already here and she’s taken care of. ‘Thank god Clarke’

‘Bellamy?’ her voice is so small, so weak.

‘You’re okay Clarke, you’re going to be okay.’ She’s crying.

‘I’ve been so stupid. I’m so sorry’

‘Shh. Don’t talk. I’ll come with you at the hospital okay?’

‘Okay’ she breathes. She closes her eyes and keeps his hand in hers. He wouldn’t have let go anyway.

* * *

He’s by her side when she wakes up. He has a nice smile on his face. He’s so calm. She tries to raise but winces and his hand forces her to stay laying. He moves closer so she doesn’t have to move for her to see him.

‘Don’t move okay? The bullet was still in your leg. Lucky Murphy is a lousy shouter, uh?’ She can’t laugh at his joke. Her eyes are filling with tears again.

‘Bellamy I’m so sorry. You can’t imagine how badly I felt… I feel. I don’t know why I kept going with it when we clearly liked each other. I should’ve stopped, told Lexa to go fuck herself with her fucking article.’ Bellamy chuckles a bit, _it’s a good sign right?_ ‘I was afraid to let myself love you, I was afraid of getting hurt again, and…’

‘I love you’ Bellamy cuts her. Her eyes widens and she’s speechless now. ‘Look Clarke, I was pretty mad at you. I’ve never had a relation like this and it sucked that you ruined it’ Clarke made a face at his words but he keeps going. ‘But Octavia pretty much told me everything you confessed to her. And is it bad that I can’t be mad at you? I mean, we all make mistakes, you’re clearly not at peace with it and I want you to know that it wasn’t all that bad. We got the real murderer, Murphy got beaten up but to be honest he deserved it and we’ve been trying to catch him for years and we finally arrested him today. All that thanks to you.’

‘I love you too.’ Clarke blurts out. ‘God Bell I love you so much. Only you could make me feel like some kind of hero even though it was all my fault.’

They don’t say anything for a moment after that. They just stare at each other like they did so many times. Just enjoying being with the other. His eyes linger on her lips. She raises an eyebrow at him, smiling smugly. He questions her with his eyes and she just nods in agreement.

So he kisses her, careful of not hurting her. But she couldn’t be hurt. She’s just so goddamn happy. She smiles through the kiss and cries a little bit too. Laughing when he wipes her tears with his kisses. It felt like home.

* * *

‘So you have really forgiven me?’

‘Yes Clarke. How many times do I have to tell you?’

‘Until it stops to be unbelievable.’

‘I’m kind of obliged’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Can’t imagine myself being mad at my wife’

‘Aren’t we eager?’

‘It strictly is for Octavia’s sake’

‘Of course’ she laughs. She kisses him then.

_What an idiot. I’m in love with a complete idiot._

_But I’m your idiot._

_That you are. That you are._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to have any feedbacks! Please tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
